


Who knows, what does the time bring

by PeopleCallmeNat



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, Mandalorian Culture, Other, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeopleCallmeNat/pseuds/PeopleCallmeNat
Summary: Anakin Skywalker was one of the finest in the entire galaxy. But he had his biggest ally and compitition in the family - his sister Zoriah. And when the war starts, they have to stay toghether and try their best to stay alive. Their allies change as quickly as they are forced to mature completely. The faith in everything the knew is shaken and what was once damaged, can never get fully heal. The Skywalkers know that the best.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Original Female Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in Czech, both written and translated by me. I am not a native speaker, so please, excuse my basic mistakes :).

He remembered her just mildly. He was four years old, when she was taken away by the Jedi. The first few months he spent crying a hoping, she would come back. Whenever he asked, his mother told him, he would meet her again. Never told him when. Later the sorrow became just a painful pinch in the heart, whenever he thougt about her. She became someone, about whom he was asking himself every day. She wasn’t a dream. She was real. But how was her, what was she doing? He always imagined her wielding a lightsaber, defending herself against the enemies.

But time took the memory of her face away and gradually even the hope to see her ever again. However when he met Qui-Gon-Jinn, he didn’t think about her. He himself got out of the slavery and was going to become a Jedi knight, just like her. But he didn’t remember.

After the events on Naboo, he baceme a padawan of newly knighted Obi-Wan Kenobi. His master was young, but a great Jedi, just like his master once was.

* * *

So there it was. For the first time in his life, he was stepping into the heart of the peace, the Jedi temple as a padawan, and not just an unwanted child, nobody knew what to do with. His master was just a few steps in front of him and he was really trying not to look around him to much, or he would get lost. After all, there will be enough time to explore later. This will be his life.

His master stopped to speak with master Windu, the man who was present by his trial. With Windu, there was a girl, definitely older than him, with bloody red hair, braided in two impresivly long braids. Only one person in the entire unvierse had this haircolor. And when two green eyes loooked at him he knew. He rememberd.

ˮZoriahˮ he let out with a breath. Masters imidiately stopped their conversation and looked at him. The girls eyes widened.

ˮAnakinˮ she just whispered. ˮThis cannot be real. But the Force works in mysterious ways.ˮ she smiled and finally, afrer six years, hugged her younger brother.

ˮOf course, I should have known that. Definitely answers a lot.ˮ Windu said and looked at his padawan. ˮEventhough I do not want to disturb your little family reunion, we really need to go.“ He spoke and looked at Obi-Wan, like they knew something young Skywalkers didn’t.


	2. The Beginning of It All

It’s been ten years, since the Skywalkers found each other. Although the Jedi training isn’t exactly giving free time, they knew, that the other was quite safe and happy. Both of them were very strong, sometimes even too much. But their bond allowed them to tell, whether the other was allright, or not. Quite a useful thing.

Anakin became a great padawan. His master was teaching him everything he could and Anakin was eager to listen, when it came to strategy and combat techniques. Unfortunately whan it came to rules and orders, he had (lightly given) a hard time. He was still trying to control his emotions and attachments, and that was the reason he wasn’t knghted yet.

Zoriah was knighted four years ago. She was considered a powerful both Force and lightsaber whielder. The older masters had a hard time believing, that she really did what she said. However, she was expected to be great, she was Mace Windus padawan. However nobody expected, she would become almost unbeatable.

* * *

There’s been an emergency meeting of all knights and masters. Not just the council, but everybody who was in two-system radius. The Chancelor of the republic was considerig building an army to protect the citizens of the Republic against the Confederacy of Independent Systems, which was unpleasantly active on republic borders. Jedi were supposed to join this army and raise their weapons for the Republic.

This has started a huge discussion whether to join the army or not. After all, the Jedi were peacekeepers at first, fighters and warriors as second. There were supporters of both the war and quick solving of the problem, and negotiations with the CIS as well.

All the noise was cut by the opening of the door and young knight running through the Jedis. The woman almost fell, whe she stopped vigorously in front of master Windu. The horror written on her face was visible when she was sharing her news. Master Windu looked suprised.

ˮMaster Kenobi, take your padawan and join Skywalker, she will tell you what to do. And quickly, or something else will happen.ˮ with that, he nodded on Zoriah, letting her go.

ˮLet’s go. This is not a place to discuss it.ˮ

ˮWhat’s the matter, Zoriah?“ Anakin asked his sister eagerly, once they were in an empty room, knowing, she has the right intel.

ˮThere’s been an accident on the senate landing pads. More specifically Naboo one. Senator Amidala has been atacked, somebody wants her dead.ˮ Zoriah sighed looking at her now terrified brother.

ˮWhat?! You’re telling this to me now? Is she allright?ˮ Anakin yelled.

ˮCould you be so kind and shut up for a moment?ˮ Zoriah shot back

ˮShe is right Anakin. If you don’t let her speak, you won’t find out anythig else.ˮ Obi-Wan added, knowing Zoriah doesn’t like to be interrupted.

ˮWell, she is fine, maybe a bit brused, however I wish I could say the same about her cover. Thank the force, she was smart enough to use a double, but that poor girl is dead.ˮ She continued ˮAnd now, to your very adveturous task. The senate has asked for a protection from the order for Padmé, and you were the lucky ones being chosen for this dangerous job. But there is one thing I have to make sure you understand.ˮ she looked directly at Anakin. ˮEspecially you.ˮ

ˮHey!ˮ Anakin shot back.

ˮYou are supposed to just protect the senator, not to intervent in senate stuff. That means, you are not investigating who is tring to kill her. That’s a job for the Senate guard.ˮ She finished looking at Obi-Wan, who gave her a silent nod, but a bit unsure.

ˮNo way! This is not fun! I bet the Senate guards don’t even know where to begin! They will get her killed!ˮ Anakin yelled furiously and started walking around the room, they were in.

ˮAnakin, calm down. That’s exactly why we are going to be there. They might be a bit slower, but they will figure it out. And in the meantime, we are going to keep an eye on Padmé. Right?ˮ Obi-Wan definitely knew, how to calm his student down.

ˮI don’t want to interrupt your thing here, but we got to go. There is a senator to protect.ˮ Zoriah smiled.

ˮSo what are you two waiting for?ˮ Anakin exclaimed, halfway grom the door.

ˮWhy do I feel like he is going to do something incredibly stupid?" Zoriah asked, sighing heavily.

ˮOh, my dear, that’s not a feeling. It is a cruel reality of Anakin.ˮ Obi-Wan chuckled.

ˮNow let’s go, so we can minimalize the concenquences.ˮ

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit, that I'm not quite sure, where this thing ends. However it is an idea, I keep in mind for some time now, and I need to finally get it toghether.


End file.
